Forever Perfect
by AkumaCrimson
Summary: You won't leave this mansion. I won't allow it. You'll stay with me forever, with that perfect unblemished skin and beautiful face of yours. TyKan.


/hides behind rock. Yeah, I am still alive thank goodness. Hey guys, sorry for not updating a lot of my stories. I've just been so out of inspiration and all, I can't write anything. It's sad. The -man manga is kinda ruining my chances for Answer Me, but I might update Mon Cendrillon.

To make it up, here's a fanfic. This is a two-shot, so the 2nd one will probably come out some other time. Just wanted to give Kanda a present again. Even though he's not really happy in this story. Oh well, hope you still like it. It was inspired by a story we read in class. Yeah. Just saying, but it is pretty late right now, so I might seem off.

**Pairing: **Tyki x Kanda, TyKan

**Warnings:** Rape, ooc - ness, creepy / crazy!Tyki with stalkerish tendencies, blood, mentions of the practice of taxidermy, slight mention of TykiAlma (wtf), TykiKomui, Lucky and LaviYuu, and more rape.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -man and ever will. That belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I also don't own The Landlady, by Roald Dahl. It's what inspired this story to be.

* * *

><p>"How pretty... such perfect skin, and he's quite young too... ~ It was such a shame to do it so quickly. If only he didn't struggle so much! He held out quite well though," A chuckle resounded against the walls, which turned into laughing soon after. The laughter was sinister, psychotic even, as the owner of it continued to drag a dagger against the flesh of a teenager, who was lying on the bed, motionless. "and he looks so beautiful drowning in his own blood ~ Red seems to fit you so much..." With saying that, he smeared some of the crimson liquid from his hands to the male's face, delving in how much blood was already spilled on that face.<p>

A single green eye was staring back at him, lifeless and void, just like the eye of a doll would look like. The other was covered by an eye patch, but he didn't remove it. That eye has one for a reason, surely, and the teen was perfect the way he is right now. Something ugly might be under it, and he didn't want that. The dagger in his hand moved again, creating fresh scars on the man's chest, leaving more blood in its wake.

Oh no, he wasn't quite done yet. He was far from done.

* * *

><p>"Someone has gone missing again?"<p>

Kanda glanced at his co-workers mingling about near his cubicle, only half-curious about what they were talking about. He continued to drink his tea as they chattered on, trying to ignore them. For some reason, they tend to come near his place even though Kanda barely wanted their company, especially during his break. It was really annoying, but lately, he doesn't seem to be getting as pissed as much he used to. It sounds like a miracle almost, but to Kanda, it was suspicious. Something was missing, he noticed.

"Really? That's scary..." Lenalee murmured as she looked in the group, consisting of Allen, Miranda, Krory, Chaoji, Marie, and even Timothy. They were either scared, worried, or nervous, asides from Kanda, who didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

"Who was it this time, eh?" asked Daisya, who popped up from the cubicle beside Kanda's, slightly serious this time, "Heard you guys were talking about those recent disappearances. Guessing it was by the same guy, huh?"

"I-It was... that's what the n-news said..." Miranda answered, shaking so much that everyone was surprised she was still standing. "A-And the person w-who went missing... w-was L-L-Lavi!" Miranda stuttered quickly, the group going silent almost instantly. Even Kanda fully turned his seat to face them, a frown marring his face along with narrowed eyes.

Another moment of silence before Lenalee started to sob dryly. "L-Lavi w-was...? No! It can't be! It just can't..." Allen gave a frown before excusing himself with Lenalee, assuring the young female. The others gave her sympathetic stares, dispersing as the news settled in.

Kanda turned back to his computer, glaring at the screen as if it was at fault. He set his tea down, moving the mouse and locating his work files to keep himself occupied.

For as long as he could remember of the Order, it was like a home to him, not like he'd admit it to the others or even to himself. He had only started working about 2 years ago, but even before that, he was already aware of most of the people due to his stepfather Tiedoll bringing him here quite often. That was pretty much the start.

He typed away at his computer, trying to focus on this project he's suppose to finish, but he wasn't really able to concentrate. The news of Lavi missing was still bugging him. He never did like the redhead, even when they had first met. He was an annoyance from the start, always getting on his nerves. No, Kanda wasn't worried for the idiot. There was no reason to be worried for him.

"Yuu-kun? Are you listening?"

Kanda almost jumped at the voice, turning around to see Tiedoll, a distressed look on his face. He immediately saved and exited the file he was working on, a retort about to escape his lips when Tiedoll suddenly closed in on him and gave him a hug. "Oh Yuu-kun! You're worried about Lavi-kun, aren't you? I am also worried about him! He was just like a son to me - !"

"Let go, you stupid old man!" the younger male shouted as he pushed Tiedoll back, scowling, "And like hell I'll miss that damn rabbit!"

Tiedoll shook his head and sobbed a little at his words, "Watch your language, and Yuu-kun, you don't have to deny it. Everyone's worried about him!"

"Tch, well I'm not! Now go away!"

"That's no way to treat your stepfather!"

"Does it look like I fucking care?"

"Yuu-kun, language! … And I need to talk to you anyway. About a job."

Kanda raised his eyebrow, staying silent at that. Tiedoll gave out a sigh at it, but he was glad that the boy had the decency to listen to him for now. Then again, when it was a job, he would always listen.

"Our branch in Bath is low on people, and they need someone to handle some of the paperwork they have and also interview some people about the incident you just found out earlier. Lavi-kun was last seen at the train station there, so they figured that's the best place to find clues. Most of the missing people went to Bath, or that's what I was told."

"... Tch, is that all?" Kanda responded, already gathering his laptop and putting it inside his bag. He didn't really mind doing these jobs, honestly. It was a way to get out of the office once in a while, and it helped cool his head. But with this situation, it probably wasn't going to be a breeze like most of his went.

Tiedoll placed a hand on Kanda's shoulder, giving him a reassuring grin. "That's all. And come back safely, Yuu-kun."

* * *

><p>Kanda stepped down from the flight of stairs, muscles sore from sitting in the same position for a few hours. The train was rather slow getting from London to Bath, and by the time he arrived, it was nine in the evening. Stupid old man, why the hell didn't he let me ride one of those faster trains? Waste of fucking time, The long haired male thought to himself sourly, looking at the seemingly deserted town. There was barely any people, which was a bit surprising, but the male just shrugged it off for the time being.<p>

"Oi, is there any hotel or something that I can stay at that's close to this place?" Kanda barked at the porter, who jumped at his harsh voice.

"Uh, yes sir... There's one called Kamelot. It's about a quarter of a mile from here if you turn on that street." The porter pointed to the street sign, before Kanda briskly left, carrying his luggage with him. He had never been to Bath before, but he had to do a job here. He had to wonder why they had sent him of all people, but he could somewhat understand what with most people shaken up by the news of Lavi's disappearance. Unlike most of the people there, Kanda could actually protect himself. Good thing the people on the train didn't ask much about his katana, Mugen.

There were no shops around, only occupied by houses that looked pretty identical and costly. What Kanda noticed was that the lights were not on for most of them, and the atmosphere around here was pretty heavy, like a large weight was holding him down right now.

There was one house with the lights on. Kanda tried to ignore it and go on his way, but a sign that said NOAH'S BED AND BREAKFAST caught his eye. He took a closer look through a window and glanced inside. Golden curtains hung against the sides of the window, and the first thing he noticed was the flame dancing in the hearth. So someone does live here. On the carpet directly in front of the fire, a black cat was curled up comfortably, tucking his head into his belly, eyes closed. From what he could see, there was a grand piano, a big sofa, several armchairs, and most importantly, an odd looking parrot perched in its cage.

Kanda turned on his heel to leave, but just as he was, a notice was propped up on the wall above the fire place. NOAH'S BED AND BREAKFAST it has said. The same text kept appearing, and Kanda was held there by some force, as if it didn't want him to go just yet, compelling him to stay where he was and not walk away from the house. Next thing he knew, he was climbing up a small set of stairs, and at the front door, reaching for the door bell. It has rung once, twice, and...

He blinked. It was barely a second before the door had opened and out came a young man, a bit older than him, probably in his mid-twenties. It was fast. Kanda barely had time to react or even lift his finger from the doorbell button. Sure, he was fast too, but Kanda hasn't seen anyone faster than himself. Usually people take more time to answer the doorbell. The person at the door had a dark tan, curly locks of hair that was held back by a small ponytail, golden eyes that seemed so intense and intimidating, and a sly cat-like smile directed at Kanda.

"Please, come in."

* * *

><p>Reviews fully appreciated ~<p> 


End file.
